Percy Jackson and the Second Hogwarts Marauders
by cjp915
Summary: When Camp Half-Blood meets Hogwarts in a cab crash in New York City, things go for a spin.
1. The Cab Crash

**Hey Guys! This is my first try at Fan Fiction! Hope you enjoy!**

God, I hate stupid New Yorkers, Harry thought angrily. He was sitting in a muggle taxi on his way to the American Ministry of Magic. Apparently, they were having some suspicions about some mysterious muggles in New York. Of course, the Ministry's first action was to send the boy who lives to New York City.

Though, Harry did tell them that if he was going, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were coming with him. The Ministry grudgingly agreed upon it, hating having to take orders from him. He had just killed Voldemort, couldn't the Ministry have given him a break? But, duty called, and that was why he was sitting in the cab in New York traffic with his best friends and girlfriend.

**SWITCH TO HARRY**

Traffic, oh New York, Percy thought, as the camp van stopped again. He was used to it, but he still hated it. He was still happy though. He was on his way to see his Dad at Olympus and Annabeth was with him to see her Mom. It was a rare occasion when it happened. This time, it was because the gods had requested them. They had told them about abnormal mortals who were in New York.

Percy was okay with being called to do something, because he needed something to keep him away from thinking of all his friends who had passed in the last stand of the gods. He had been sad lately, feeling the space that they used to fill at camp empty. Percy was just about to say something to Annabeth when, KABAM!

**ALL TOGETHER NOW**

"Hey!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of the cab, along with his friends. Percy quickly jumped out of the van, not long after followed by Annabeth and Argus, who was driving. They speedily assessed the damage, and both the groups groaned.

"Your blimey driver went and hit our cab!" Harry screamed. Percy quickly retorted, "NO! You and your driver hit us!" "CALM DOWN!" Annabeth and Ginny both shouted at the same time. Hermione, wishing to cool everyone down, said"Let's all just go to the coffee shop I saw down the street and talk this out."

**So their's my first chapter guys. I hoped you liked it! I'll be posting more chapters, soon. Leave me some reviews for next time.**


	2. The Coffee Shop

**Here is the new chapter. Now the HP and PJO gang are at a coffee shop talking about crash. Here goes.**

"I guess it wouldn't be us if something didn't go wrong," Ron said to Hermione as they sat down at the coffee shop with their caffuccinos. They carefully watched as the muggles sat down across from them at the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were squished on one side of the table, not wanting to have to sit next to Percy and Annabeth. Harry noticed that Percy was holding a pen with his hand on top, as if he wanted to rip off the cap. Harry didn't know why he did this, but he kept his hand on his own wand.

"So," Percy said,"What are your names?"Harry and his friends looked at each other, tried to decide whether to tell their real names or not. Not seeing how it could cause trouble, Harry said, "I'm Harry, and this Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. And your names?"Percy said without hesitation, " My name is Percy, and-" "I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said, cutting Percy off, not wanting to have to have Percy introduce her.

"What are you doing in New York?" Percy asked Harry's group, not showing any hostility at Annabeth for cutting him off. "We're here because we have friends who live here," Ron answered, trying to come up with a reliable story. As Hermione was looking on, she noticed Percy and Annabeth's shirts.

"What is Camp Half-blood?" Hermione asked as she pointed at their shirts. Percy answered, " It's an, uh, outdoors camp I go to every Summer. "Then why aren't you there now?" Ginny asked smartly. "Because we're taking a weekend away from camp," Annabeth answered.

Ginny listened, to this while she noticed how Annabeth's and Percy's hands seemed to be on top of each other on the table. So, they're dating, Ginny thought mischievously. On the same note, Annabeth noticed how Ginny and Harry were closer together than they were to Ron and Hermione, who were also close together. So they're both couples, she thought with some interest.

Next came the question from Percy,"Is that a lightning scar on your forehead?" Harry had been hoping he wouldn't notice his scar. Harry quickly put together a story, "When I was younger, I was cutting up vegetables. As I moved from vegetable to another at different spots on the table, I tripped over my dog. As I tripped, the knife cut me across the fore head and gave me my scar." Harry thought this was a poor story. Before he could question this further, the doors to the cafe banged open, and in walked two angry cyclopses.

**So that was chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed. Remember, more reviews means more chapters. I'll continue writing, but the length of the story depends on your reviews. Until next time.**


	3. Explanations

**Hey! Yes it's another chapter! Continuing from where the two angry cyclopses walked into the coffee shop. Here we go.**

The whole group jumped up of the cyclopses groaned, "Percy Jackson!" Percy and Annabeth quickly got their weapons, Annabeth unsheathing her dagger and Percy uncapping Riptide. The wizard group, however, pulled out their wands. Percy and Annabeth charged one of the cyclops.

Percy ran up and stabbed at the cyclops, while Annabeth jumped on its back. Annabeth quickly pricked it in the back, irritating it enough so that it forgot about Percy. Percy quickly stabbed it in the eye, finishing it. Unknown to Percy, the other cyclops was creeping up behind him as he finished off the first cyclops. Right as the cyclops was about to grab him, Harry yelled "INCENDIO!" The cyclops quickly turned to dust as the flames engulfed him.

Now the two groups stared at each other, dumbfounded. "Did you see all that?" Percy asked them. "Yes! How could we not see it!" Ron yelled. Percy was baffled. How could mortals see through the mist, he thought.

The groups now waited, wondering who was going to pop the question. Ginny finally asked, "What's going on? You act normal, and then your pen turns into a sword and you kill a cyclops!" Annabeth replied, "We could say the same to your _boyfriend_ Harry, about how he killed a cyclops with flames that came from nowhere." Hermione was the peacemaker again by saying, " Why don't we both explain what is going on to each other. We'll go first."

Harry now realized that everyone looked at him for the explanation. He then started off uncertainly, " Well, there is something that we haven't told you. You will probably think were are crazy but, we're wizards."

Percy and Annabeth stood there, flabbergasted. They knew that it must be true, considering that the strange group of Brits held wands, and on the other hand they were children of gods after all. Percy knew that now it was their turn to explain.

He shakily began, "Well, there is something about us that you guys might not believe either. It has to do with our parents. One of our parents is normal, with nothing strange about them. Then our other parent is a, uh, god." The wizards jaws dropped. All of them stared at Percy and Annabeth. Atleast, now they understood why they had pulled out swords and killed monsters.

Hermione still had one question, though. "What gods are you the children of?" She asked. "We are the children of the Greek gods," Percy said, "I am the son of Poseidon, the ocean god. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, the god of wisdom."

Annabeth quickly added, "Depending on your parent,you are given different powers. Percy has superior power to most demigods, demigods being what we are called. Percy has the power to control water, can breathe underwater, and is stronger in water."

Percy didn't want Annabeth to make him look like the best one, so he added, "Annabeth is actually a lot more powerful than she has hinted. She is a brilliant architect, and can will remember anything she hears. She is actually really amazing," He said as he smiled at Annabeth. Annabeth's face turned red as she blushed with embarrassment.

Now Percy asked Harry, "So what is behind you being a wizard?" Harry answered, "If you are a wizard, than you are born a wizard. Usually, a wizard has atleast one wizard parent. In some cases, however, you can have two muggle, what we call regular people, parents and still be a wizard. You are called a muggle-born. My mother was a muggle-born, and so is Hermione." He finished.

Hermione then added, "But some people shun muggle-borns. They have created a disgusting word for us, Mud-bloods." "It's sad that they call you that," Annabeth said, "It's not befitting. You seem like a very nice, intelligent person." Ron then said, "She is. She's absolutely brilliant. Top of our class every year at Hogwarts."

Annabeth then asked, "What's Hogwarts?" "Hogwarts," Harry began, " is a school for witch craft and wizardry. They teach spells, astronomy, and defense against the dark arts."

Percy also asked, "What is defense against the dark arts?"

Ginny then said, "Defense against the dark arts is a class that teaches defense spells, like Harry used. Harry is amazing at it. He knew spells that were years ahead of the rest of the class. He is the greatest wizard in the world, though he won't admit it," Harry shot her a look, hating that she was glorifying him. She continued though, saying, "He killed the worst wizard alive only a few months ago. He killed him a duel in front of hundreds in a battle that happened at Hogwarts."

They were amazed. Harry then added, "She makes it seem like I'm a great hero. I had all my friends to help me." No one validated his protests, they all knew he was a great hero.

Annabeth then said to them, "I guess that I should explain to you Camp Half-Blood," She began, "Camp Half-Blood is a place where the children of the gods train to protect themselves. They need to train because half-bloods generate a smell to monsters that helps monsters track them. At Camp Half-Blood everyone stays in a cabin for their godly parent. Now thanks to Percy, there are many new cabins for minor gods."

"Wait," Ron said, "How is it that Percy made this happen?"

Against Percy's wishes, Annabeth began Percy's story, "Percy was born against the gods' wishes. You see, WWII was fought by the children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After all the damage that the war had caused, the gods banned the children of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, to have demigod children anymore. However, Poseidon broke the swear, and had Percy with Percy's Mother. Percy grew up dodging monsters like most demigods, not knowing what was going on. Eventually when Percy was in 6th grade, one of the Three Furies attacked him. The Three Furies are the servants of Hades. Unknown to Harry, Chiron, our camp director, was posing as Percy's teacher. When the Fury attacked Percy, Chiron gave Percy his sword that he has now. Percy killed the Fury, and then he made his way Camp Half-Blood. Percy has been their for the last 5 years, fighting Kronos. Kronos is the titan of time. A few months ago, Kronos tried to take over New York City. No mortals remember it, because Morpheus put a sleep spell on them. Eventually Percy dueled Kronos. Kronos was actually possessing a son of Hermes. The son of Hermes, Luke, had dipped himself in the river Styx, making him invincible. While Percy and Kronos were fighting, Luke started trying to take his body back, trying to save Percy and me. He eventually got his body back, and we gave him a knife. He stabbed himself in his only weak spot, and killed himself. Percy was a hero because he had given him the knife, when he could have easily killed us. When the gods arrived, they offered Percy immortality and to be a god under Poseidon. Percy said no, and asked that they would recognize more than just a few demigods every once in a while, but recognize all demigods. Percy did a great deed," Annabeth finished after her long story. They all looked at Percy with newfound respect. Percy, eager to get away from everyone's attention, said, "Well, I think it's time we left." "To where?" Harry asked. Percy said with happiness, "To Camp Half-Blood."

**Okay guys, there you go. I finally have a good size chapter. I'm sorry about the long Percy Jackson summary, but that's just how it came out. Next time, I'll try to make it less summary like. Til next time.**


	4. Introductions to CHB

**Hey Guys! I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can. So, we're starting off from where they're leaving for Camp Half-Blood. Here goes.**

The whole group walked outside. They waited as Annabeth pulled out her cellphone and dialed Camp Half-Blood's number. She talked briskly into the phone and then said goodbye and hung up. "They're sending the other van," Annabeth said. Percy then asked in reply, "Who's driving?" "Grover," She answered.

"Who's Grover?" Ron asked. "Grover," Percy began, "is a satyr. He is one of Annabeth and I's closest friend." Now Harry and his friends, being the tourists they were, started looking around. They were on West 43rd street, right down the street from Time Square. The wizards all started looking in awe at all of the buildings. They asked Percy many questions about New York landmarks, about the flat screens in time square, the empire state building, the statue of liberty, etc.

Eventually, a white van sporting a strawberry farm advertisement on the side pulled up to the curb. They heard a door open and close, and then around the car came a strange sight. It was Grover walking his usual limping gait that he uses in the mortal world. He wore a rainbow shirt with a tree in the middle. On the back it said "Save the Rainbow Tree," though no one knew what a rainbow tree was. He also wore a pair of old, blue jeans with holes in them. Probably from when Grover was stressed, and he started wanting something to chew on to nibble his nerves away.

Grover was just expecting Percy and Annabeth, so when he saw the wizards, he gave a loud ,"Blehehe! Who are they?" Grover asked in shock. Percy and Annabeth quickly explained everything that had happened. Grover looked very overwhelmed by the time they were done. He got himself together, though, and he said as heartily as he could, "Everybody in the van!"

It was a strange car ride, as the wizards watched the land roll by. Harry was happy, as they finally had been freed of the New York City traffic. Now, miles were flying by as they whizzed down the road. Before Harry knew it, they had stopped in front of a large hill. They all jumped out of the van, eager to be at the camp. The wizards let Percy and Annabeth lead the way, not knowing where they were going. Finally, they reached the top of the hill. Hermione and Ginny gasped.

Before them was a beautiful valley, with sprawling woods and a view to Long Island Sound. As they stood there, they took in the ancient Greek architecture. They saw many small building with strange characteristics, which they figured were where the campers stayed. The one thing that seemed strange to them was the large 4-story house that stood at the front of camp.

Percy then said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. If you follow me, I'll introduce you to our camp director, Chiron." Percy then hurried down the hill, keen to be back at camp. The others followed, almost as eager to see camp as he was. Ron almost tripped down the hill out of clumsiness. He quickly steadied himself, though, and was on his way again. When they finally reached the bottom of the hill, someone was waiting for them.

Chiron stood at the bottom of hill in his full centaur form. He stood at 6-feet tall in centaur form, and had a brown beard. He then said, with a grin on his face, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" All the wizards stood there in shock, all swayed by the strangeness of this man/horse. "Follow me," he said with glee. "Please excuse my friend, Dionysus. Dionysus has a bit of a temper, considering he was banished from Olympus to help at camp. I wouldn't mention alcohol around him, since that is part of his man.

They then began walking, yet again **(sigh. I'm sorry about all this walking. I get tired from writing it)**, and in a few minutes they made it to the Big House. Sitting on the front porch was a big, fat man with a can of coke. He looked at them with particular disdain. They all knew he wanted them to leave as soon as he saw them.

Chiron, however, would not take it. He walked up to Dionysus, and said "Dionysus, meet these young wizards." Before Dionysus could reply, Harry spoke out, "Wait a minute. We never told you we were wizards."

Percy, on the other hand was not surprised by the fact that Chiron knew, and said "Don't be surprised that Chiron knows. Rumors spread fast around here. Besides, I'm sure the Stolls have probably already stolen your wands."

With this, all the wizards stuck their hands in their pockets to find nothing. Percy instantly yelled, "CONNOR! TRAVIS! COME HERE!" Instantly, two 13-year olds ran out from behind the big house with huge, devious smiles on their faces. "Yes?" They both said, with absolutely mischievous tones. "Give them back their wands." "Fine," They groaned.

"Well you've been given a heart, Camp Half-Blood welcome," Annabeth said, "Now, it's time to give you a tour. Hope you like combat," She said with a smile as she and Percy started walking towards the archery targets.

**Okay, there is chapter 4. I'm sorry about the wait, but I was reading other Fan Fics. I know, bad excuse. But still, I'll try to get the next one to you soon. Til next time.**


	5. Long Island Sound

**DON'T KILL ME! I know It's been months since I last updated, but I've been buried in work. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 5.** Percy and Annabeth led the tour with vigor. They loved showing the awed wizards all the things that they experienced everyday. Percy and Annabeth weren't being show-offs, but it was their way to look cool in front of the wizards. They eventually led them to Long Island Sound. "It's beautiful," Hermione said in wonder, as she stared in amazement at the enchanting blue waves. The waves lapped quietly at the shore, high up on shore for the tide. The golden sunset shined on the waves, making the sound glisten. "Yeah," Percy said with his usual reverence of the sea. He began to walk out into the water, because of the urge he always got when he was near the ocean. As soon as he set his feet in the ocean, mermaid-like creatures swarmed around him. The wizards gasped, while Percy shrugged it off, saying, "These are ocean spirits. They sense that I'm in the ocean because I am a son of Poseidon." Percy walked deeper in, and turned around and said, "How about you meet some friends of mine?" He then whistled, and immediately three Hippocampi broke the surface of the water. In the front of the other two waded Rainbow the Hippocampus. The wizards stood dumbstruck as the Hippocampi rubbed against Percy's legs. "Blimey," Ron muttered to Harry as it happened, "This bloke has some strange powers. I'm not sure a spell could hold him down." "I don't think many things could hold down a god's son, Ron." Harry replied. Percy then patted each of the Hippocampi on the neck, and then walked out of the water. The Hippocampi quickly dispersed underwater. Percy came back on shore as dry as a July day. He walked up to his friends, and said, "Where to now?"**I know, I know, terrible short chapter. I have to get back into the groove again. Thx to all my faithful readers. Till next time.**


	6. Goodnight

**I'm trying to get this one in fast because of the short last one. Here goes. **The group had a quiet dinner. Percy had to be alone at his table with them, since Annabeth had to be at the Athena table. They finished quickly, and went over to the camp fire. They sang a few songs with the Apollo cabin leading as usual. The campfire was soon over and they headed off to the cabins.The group soon arrived in the cabin area. Percy then began to direct the wizards again. "Okay guys. Now it's time for bed. You guys will be staying at the Big House. Annabeth and I figured we would give you some time to walk back their on your own time, considering what you've been through today. See you guys tomorrow." Percy finished. They all murmured goodbyes, and then walked off.******************************************************************************************************PERCY AND ANNABETH POV **Annabeth and Percy watched as the wizards walked away until they disappeared in the darkness. They quickly began to talk to each other about the day's events. "I can't believed what happened," Percy began, "I thought all of the craziness was over once we defeated Kronos." "Come on Seaweed Brain. You know you've been getting bored sitting around I've seen you siting down staring into space during meal times." Annabeth said in reply. "I've sort of settled in, though. It's been nice, just you and me, and peace." And with that, he took Annabeth's hand in his own. He held onto it with a firm, yet gentle grip. Annabeth smiled and they walked in silence after that. They listened to the sound of the woods, hearing every snap of a twig and fall of a leaf in the forest. They were soon in front of the Athena cabin. Annabeth turned and looked at Percy, and said," Goodnight Seaweed Brain.""Good night Annabeth." With that, Percy looked into her eyes, and leaned in and kissed Annabeth on the lips, pulling back after a moment. She smiled, and opened the door to her cabin and walked in. Percy walked off in the darkness towards his cabin.******************************************************************************************************HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY POV **The wizards walked in silence until they were away from the cabins. Harry soon spoke up. "What a day." He said, explaining the obvious to everyone's attention. "Yes, but it's been a fun day, nonetheless." Ginny said walk alongside Harry, with her hand in his. After the group walked in a quiet, reverent manner. They were contented to hear the sounds of nature, and enjoy the simple company of walking with friends. They arrived at the Big House in good time. They made their way inside, where Chiron was waiting. "I know you must all be tired after today's events, so I will tell you where your rooms are. Ron and Harry, you are on the second floor. Hermione, third floor. Ginny, fourth floor. Good night." The group quietly issued their thanks, and made for the stairs.******************************************************************************************************RON AND HERMIONE POV** Ron and Hermione walked behind Harry and Ginny. Ron walked with Hermione up to her room on the third floor as Harry and Ginny continued on. Ron walked Hermione over to his room, and stood to the side. Ron took Hermione's hand and stared into her eyes and said, "No matter what Hermione, I'll stay by you no matter what we go through. Whether it be some giant or anything else, I'll be there for you." With a tear in her eye, Hermione happily whispered, "Ron. You're the greatest person I know. I would do the same for you." Ron and Hermione quickly embraced in a loving hug, and stood there for many moments, swaying with their kind of beat. Eventually, they had to release, and Ron kissed her on the cheek and murmured, "Goodnight." And with that, he withdrew to the stairs and back to his room where he quickly fell asleep.******************************************************************************************************HARRY AND GINNY POV **Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs, holding hands with love and care. They made it to Ginny's door and stopped. "Ginny," Harry began,"You are the most beautiful person I know. You are smart, cunning, quick with a wand, fast on a broom, and an amazing witch. What I'm really trying to say is, I love you." "Harry," Ginny whispered in love, and she let herself lay her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and gradually brought himself to a sitting position with her leaning on his chest, using his chest as a pillow. He rocked Ginny like he would a baby, gently swaying as he held her. They sat like that for what seemed like weeks, until they had to separate. They untangled themselves from each other, and then they looked at each other. They stared at each other, as if the world depended on it. Eventually, Harry came forward and kissed her, holding the kiss for several moments before breaking apart. He whispered,"I love you. Goodnight." Ginny said, so that it only carried as far as him, "I love you Harry, so much. Goodnight. See you in the morning." Harry made his way to his room, and fell asleep deeply, with dreams filled with Ginny.**DONE! I finally have made a decent chapter since I stopped writing for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed and will keep reading. **


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTEHey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I really don't have the drive to continue this story. If you guys al; review then I probably will continue.4 story alerts4 favorite stories16 reviewsThank you to those of you who have reviewed my story. All I ask is for those of you who read my story leave a review. Flames are accepted if you didn't like it. KEEP REVIEWING!**


	8. Demigod Volleyball

**Hey Guys! I apologize in advance if my paragraphs don't show up right. That's what happened last time once I updated. Anyway, here is the story and then afterwards read my note and reply to it if you want a good story. Here goes!** "So what do you do for fun around here?" Harry asked Percy as the group walked around camp on their second day. They had all woken up that day reinvigorated from sleep and had quickly headed to breakfast. They had finished their breakfast in mere moments and were headed off to do whatever pleased them for the day. The wizards had quickly addressed the fact that they didn't think sparring was very fun. They figured that out after Harry decided to try and spar with Percy. The spar was over in moments. Harry had deftly stabbed at Percy, and Percy simply dodged and slashed hard at Harry's sword and ripped it out of his grip. Percy then put his sword to Harry's throat. Harry quickly drew away with an, "I give up!" They now were walking by the Volleyball courts. "How about a game of demigod volleyball?" Annabeth asked with a smile. "What's demigod volleyball?" Hermione asked, upset that she didn't have knowledge of this game. "Demigod volleyball," Annabeth began,"Is a game where you play volleyball using only your inherited gifts. I call owls from the trees to carry the ball across the court for me. Percy directs spurts of water to hit the ball. In your case, you guys can use magic. You play until one team reaches 5." "OK, let's play that," Ron said with a mischievous grin. He already knew what he was going to do. The game began without a hitch. Percy and Annabeth quickly established that it was fair that they were outnumbered since they were more experience with the game. Percy served the ball using a blast of water. As soon as it went over the net, Hermione, thinking she could be coy and use the same power as Percy, shouted, "Aguamenti!" As soon as the water burst from her wand to hit it, it shot to the left to hit Harry in the face. The ball fell to the ground. "How-but-th-," Hermione sputter out. She could not think of a conceivable reason for why that would happen. He was smilingly knowingly, and she knew that he had sabotaged her spell with control over water. She slitted her eyes and became serious. She threw the ball to Percy for the next serve. "Here Annabeth. You can serve," Percy said and he handed Annabeth the ball. Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment, and then a loud cawing could be heard. A flock of owls flew out of the woods, looking disgruntled since it was day and they were nocturnal. They flew over to Annabeth and three of them picked up the heavy ball and began to carry it across the court. Right as they were about to fly over to the wizards side, Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" The three owls instantly froze and fell to the ground with the ball. Point wizards. The score was 1 all. Now, they all were serious. Harry set the ball on the ground, and, pointing his wand at a statue of Zeus, yell, "Piertotum Locomotor!" Instantly, the statue of Zeus straightened his back, and walked over to the ball and picked it up. He jumped four feet off the ground and spiked/served the ball at Percy stretched out his hand to do some seemingly amazing feat, only to hear Ginny yell, "Rictumsempra!" Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by the greatest ticklish feeling ever. He was overtaken by it and fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably and yelling, "I can't breathe." He was then hit in the head by the ball and went unconscious. Annabeth turned evil eyes on the wizards, and Hermione quickly pointed her wand at Percy and said, "Rennervate." He awoke with a disgruntled "Uhhhh," but he got up and was fine. Annabeth threw the ball back over the net to begin the next serve. She was determined to win. The Zeus statue started to serve again. He threw up the ball, and a split second later Annabeth's muscles strained for a split second. The statue's hand had been raised, but it dropped as a dumb look overtook his face. The ball dropped in front of him. His rocky mouth split open, and a rocky **(See what I did there? =) hehe) **voice said, "What was I doing?" Ron looked over at Annabeth because he saw tat her muscles had strained right before the statue had forgotten what he was doing. "Wisdom is a powerful thing. You can gain great knowledge, or you can lose it. In this case, I made him lose it." They all stared at what Annabeth had done. The score was now 2 all. Annabeth took the ball to serve, and threw it up in the air. All of a sudden a gigantic paper airplane flew towards them and picked up the ball. It flew and then crashed onto the wizard's side. They were too surprised to act before it was too late and the ball rolled off the plane onto the ground. Point demigods. It was now 3-2, Percy and Annabeth in the lead. Annabeth explained what had happened simply by saying, "Athena- Goddess of Wisdom and _Crafts_." Ron muttered, "Incendio," and the plane went up in flames. They threw the ball back over to Annabeth. Annabeth then threw up the ball and let another paper plane pick it up. This time, the wizards were ready. Ron yelled, "Incendio!" The plane burned and the ball fell. "Waddiwasi!" Ginny cried out. The ball shot through the air back towards Percy and Annabeth's side. Suddenly the net began to weave- literally. It became taller and taller until it reached 100 feet tall. The ball simply hit the net and fell to the ground. "_Crafts."_ Annabeth then got the ball, and gave it to Percy. Percy put it on the ground and closed his eyes. Instantly, a thundering and flapping was heard. Galloping towards them came Blackjack the Pegasus. He quickly ran forward and kicked the ball over the net before the wizards could cast a spell. Harry quickly reacted, and yelled, "Waddiwasi!" The ball was sent over the net, but with more power than Ginny's charm had had. It instantly headed towards the ground once it was over the net. Right as it was about to hit the ground, a fountain of water shot from the ground and sent the ball sky rocketing upwards. Percy smiled as it soared farther and farther up. Gravity began to effect it, and it started to fall. It was falling at over 100 M.P.H.** (161 K.P.H. for all of you metric users out there)** Flames licked at the side of the ball. The wizards were scared. They all ran off the court just in time. The ball hit the ground and exploded. Point Percy and Annabeth. They both cried out in joy, and Percy ran over to Annabeth and picked her up in glee. Harry then asked, "How 'bout we do something else now?" **So there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed. So hear is the important message I needed to tell you:I am running out of story ideas. That is why I wrote something as open ended as this. I would like everyone to write a review to give me some new ideas for adventure/anything to do. I will select the best idea I think there is for the story. Finally, sadly, eventually this story will have to end. Once it is over, I will select one person to replace me and write a sequel. Once the story is over and you want to replace me as writer, put a link to your sequel story on Fanfiction and I will make a selection as to who will be my official sequel story author. So, I wanted to give you guys a heads up so you can start writing. I WILL NOT ACCEPT SEQUEL STORIES IN REVIEWS UNTIL MY STORY IS OVER. IF YOU DO SUBMIT IT BEFORE MY STORY IS OVER, YOU WILL BE OUT OF THE SELECTION. So, good luck!**


	9. Final Note

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry, but this is the end of ****Percy Jackson and the Second Hogwarts Marauders****. Why? Mixed with the low amount of reviews, low amount of ideas, and no drive, I have decided to end the story. At this point, there is no official sequel/sequel author because of lack of reviews to answer my questions about it. Don't despair! I will be writing another story for either PJO or HP. There is a poll on my profile to vote for which one you want. So long for now!**


End file.
